


i know we only met (but let's pretend it's love)

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's mcu kink bingo [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius needs a personal guard for a diplomatic mission. So as not to offend their allies, Sinara is introduced as his paramour.





	i know we only met (but let's pretend it's love)

Kasius gave himself a last once-over before leaving his chambers to begin his journey and meet the soldier his brother had chosen to act as his covert personal detail for the diplomatic mission to Carvid.

He would bring a few guards openly, of course, but they trusted their newly won allies only so far and showing that by having a guard glued to his side would not help the tenuous peace agreement any.

So now he was saddled for the next fortnight with some soldier they would claim was Viscount Perkhar’s great niece, and Kasius’ paramour. He would have minded the ruse considerably less if his father hadn’t left the choosing of that soldier up to Faulnak. He was certain his brother would have made it as miserable as he could manage.

With that in mind, he still did his best to present himself perfectly; there was no point in stooping to Faulnak’s level.

He was glad of that decision when he boarded the ship and was met with an astoundingly beautiful woman. Her eyes were bright and very nearly golden, her hair cascaded down her back in waves that made him want to bury his fingers in those locks; even the scars on her cheeks somehow didn’t manage to make her any less appealing. If anything, they made her perfect cheekbones more noticeable.

“Good evening,”he said, managing to ban even the slightest note of surprise from his voice.“You must be Sinara.”

She inclined her head, face remaining impassive.

He waited a few more seconds but it became painfully clear she had no intention to actually respond to him. He cleared his throat and forged ahead.“You have been briefed on the mission?”

Another nod, followed by a shrug.

Kasius smiled.“I’m sorry, I’m afraid I don’t know what that means?”

“Partly,”she said.

Her voice was as lovely as her face, even if she sounded vaguely annoyed with him for making her speak.

He did his best not to let his smile waver, slowly starting to see just how Faulnak was hoping to inconvenience him - with a companion who refused to speak to him.

“Well, we can settle it over breakfast in the morning,”he suggested.

Sinara nodded, then turned to leave for her room without another word.

She made a pretty sight walking away, too.

* * *

Kasius didn’t broach the subject of their mission right away, taking some time to talk about the book he was currently reading, trying to see if he could engage her that way. The prospect of having no actual conversations for two whole weeks was quite daunting.

It didn’t take him long to realise that she didn’t actually mind him talking. She simply didn’t like when she had to add something. Or at least verbally add something. She cocked her head in question when he went on tangents, smiled at some of his jokes and rolled her eyes at others, giving the occasional sound of consideration or agreement.

Kasius was very pleased that Faulnak had once again failed to account for subtleties in his childish little scheme and actually sent Kasius a perfect sham lover.

Somehow, he got so carried away that it took a servant announcing they would soon be landing for him to remember there were things he was supposed to be doing.

“So what exactly do you still need in terms of information?”Kasius asked, and then proceeded to give her a rundown of everything vital so she wouldn’t have to respond.“Any questions?”

“Will you touch me?”

“Will I - pardon?” He could feel his cheeks heating up and hurried to gloss over where his mind had went.“Well, there will be dancing so that certainly involves some touching.”

Sinara hummed, apparently not quite satisfied with that response.“That all? I’m not into surprises.”

He hesitated for a moment, not having giving the matter much thought himself.“Carvidian culture doesn’t shy away from public displays of affection. They probably expect that from us, if we want to sell the ruse. Mayhaps we should just go with what feels natural in the moment?”

She nodded, getting to her feet and moving closer to him.

He got up, too, her expectant look making clear she wanted him to do so.

“It’s not going to look natural if we’re unprepared,”she said, probably the longest sentence she’d said to him so far. She scowled when he only tilted his head in silent question. Then she elaborated,“We should kiss. So it looks like we’ve done it before, if it is necessary.”

“Oh.” His mouth was suddenly awfully dry though his palms made up for it with their clamminess.“Yes, of course. That seems a reasonable course of action.”

He settled his hands on her hips somewhat uncertainly and then leaned in to brush his lips against hers.

He hadn’t expected her arms to wind around his neck to pull him closer nor her tongue tracing his lips, demanding more. He sank into it without hesitation, and then it was over as quick as it begun.

“That ought to do,”Sinara said, completely matter-of-factly.“I have to go change before we land.”

Kasius stuttered out some reply that hopefully made some sort of sense and then went to change as well, trying to think about anything else but the way her breasts had been pressed against his chest.

* * *

There was indeed a lot of dancing.

Kasius enjoyed getting to hold Sinara that little bit closer than entirely necessary, whispering observations on the other guests to her under guise of mumbling sweet nothings. He would really rather be whispering those but he kept himself under control, even if sometimes he could barely stop his thoughts from spilling out.

Perhaps he should have known that swallowing everything down for four consecutive nights would eventually backfire on him. Instead, he surprised himself when they stood on the balcony to get some fresh air, his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder, and he heard his own voice say,“I think I’m in love with you.”

Sinara laughed heartily. He did not.

She turned around to face him, eyes wide.“That wasn’t a joke?”

He shook his head miserably, noting that at least she hadn’t blown their cover at his lack of restraint, his arms still around her and her seemingly not about to shrug him off.

“Oh, Kasius,”she said, voice gentle, one hand coming up to his cheek.“You’re an idiot.” She kissed him softly, pulling back before he could even respond. Somehow, it felt different from all the kisses they’d shared so far in order to keep appearances.“We barely know each other. You don’t love me.”

He started to protest but she already continued,“But I am down to fuck if you can refrain from calling it lovemaking.”

His tongue darted out to wet his lips.“I’m afraid I couldn’t in good conscience promise anything of the sort.”

She giggled, and he fell in love a little more. He managed to keep it to himself, luckily.

“Then I suppose that’s just a risk I’ll have to take,”Sinara said, and kissed him again.


End file.
